The Space Between
by Shukk
Summary: Es gibt einen Ort zwischen den Büchern, zwischen den Geschichten, an dem sich Severus Snape und Sirius Black begegnen können, um zu tun was sie nicht dürfen: sich lieben.


Hastig eilte Snape den scheinbar endlosen, nur schwach beleuchteten Korridor entlang. Er war spät dieses Mal, aber es war nicht anders gegangen. So viele Dinge, die noch hatten erledigt werden müssen, bevor es das nächste Mal losging, so viele Dinge, die einfach keinen Aufschub zugelassen hatte.

Aber jetzt war er hier und alles andere war egal.

Seine Schritte wurden schneller, und endlich sah er helleres Licht am Ende des Ganges. Unweigerlich begann auch sein Herz schneller zu schlagen, und beinahe hätte er angefangen zu rennen, aber das verbot er sich.

Er hatte so lange gewartet, ein paar Sekunden früher oder später spielten jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr. 

Am Ende des Korridors befand sich ein kleiner, runder, fensterloser Raum mit hellen, weißen Wänden, einer weißen Decke und einem weißen Fußboden. Sonst war der Raum leer.

Das hieß, er war leer wenn man von der Person absah, die auf dem Boden saß und mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnte, die Beine bis unter das Kinn gezogen und der Kopf auf den Knien ruhend.

Als Snape den Raum betrat, hob die Person den Kopf und sah zu ihm auf, blieb aber sitzen.

"Du bist spät dieses Mal."

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte Snape, und merkte erst jetzt, dass er von der Anstrengung des weiten Weges keuchte.

"Tut mir leid, aber es ging nicht anders. Aber jetzt bin ich hier, Sirius."

Sirius Black machte noch immer keine Anstalten aufzustehen, sondern deutete nur mit der Hand auf den freien Platz neben sich.

Snape sah ihn einen Augenblick an, seufzte und ging hinüber zu ihm, wo er sich schließlich neben Sirius auf den Fußboden sinken ließ.

"Wie geht es Harry?" fragte Sirius in ruhiger Teilnahmslosigkeit.

Natürlich. Das war immer die erste Frage die er stellte, genau wie die Male davor, genau wie er es auch das nächste Mal tun würde.

"Den Umständen entsprechend", war Snapes Antwort, auch genau wie die Male davor, auch genau wie er es auch das nächste Mal tun würde.

"Er hat das Schuljahr einigermaßen gut überstanden und verbringt jetzt wahrscheinlich seine Zeit damit, um Albus zu trauern, nach Voldemorts Horncruxen zu suchen und sich auszumalen, auf welche grausamen Weisen er mich umbringen wird."

"Warum sollte er das tun? War dein Unterricht dieses Jahr so schlimm?" fragte Sirius und lächelte Snape zu. Dieses Lächeln war immer noch befremdlich, so ohne Hass, ohne Verachtung. Ein ehrliches Lächeln.

"Wenn dein idiotischer Patensohn diesen Krieg überlebt, dann wohl meinetwegen. Ich habe ihm mehr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beigebracht, als alle meine inkompetenten Vorgänger zusammen."

Sirius drehte den Kopf und sah Snape an, sagte aber nichts. Er grinste nur, und Snape wusste ohnehin, was er gerade dachte.

Plötzlich verschwand sein Grinsen, und ihm schien erst jetzt bewusst zu werden, was Snape ihm eigentlich gerade erzählt hatte.

"'Um Albus zu trauern?' Soll das heißen…?"

Snape deutete nur ein Nicken an und schwieg.

"Voldemort?"

"Nein. Ich."

Wenn Sirius überrascht oder entsetzt war, zeigte er es nicht. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht veränderte sich nicht, er sah Snape nur weiterhin an, ruhig, gefasst, gelassen, beinahe sogar gleichgültig.

"So", machte er, wohl nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

Snape war froh darüber, denn was bedeutete es hier schon? Alles war hier anders. Hier zählte nicht, was draußen passierte, hier zählte nicht, wer oder was sie in der anderen Welt waren, hier zählten nur sie beide.

"Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest zurück kommen", sagte Snape schließlich, und rutschte ein kleines Stück näher an Sirius heran.

"Ja, das hatte ich auch gehofft. Ich war mir fast sicher, es würde passieren. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr."

"Auf jeden Fall nächstes Jahr, wann sonst? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde es ewig weitergehen. Und ich würde es hassen, wenn du dann nicht bei mir wärst."

Den letzten Satz hatte er nur mit Mühe durch seine Zähne gepresst und fast glaubte er schon, Sirius hätte ihn vielleicht gar nicht gehört, als Sirius sich an ihn lehnte und seinen Kopf auf Snapes Schulter legte.

"Es war langweilig hier ohne dich. Fast schlimmer als Azkaban, nur eben mit Garten."

"Dieser Ort hier hat einen Garten?"

Snape war verwundert. Er war schon einige Male hier gewesen, aber einen Garten hatte er noch nicht gefunden. Er sah sich um und suchte nach einer Tür, einem Ausgang, irgendetwas.

"Ja, der ist wohl neu."

Sirius hob die Hand und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die weiße Wand gegenüber.

"Die Tür, die zum Garten führt, ist direkt da drüben in dieser Wand. Man sieht sie nicht, aber sie ist da."

Snape musterte die Wand. Da war nichts, das darauf hindeutete, dass es aus diesem Raum irgendeinen anderen Weg hinaus gab als den endlosen Korridor, durch den er hinein gekommen war.

"Willst du ihn sehen?" fragte Sirius, den Kopf noch immer an Snapes Schulter.

"Nein", sagte Snape nur.

Für den Garten würden sie später immer noch Zeit haben. Später, oder nächstes Jahr, wenn hoffentlich alles vorbei war, oder danach, oder wann auch immer.

"Auch gut", sagte Sirius und gab ein Geräusch von sich, das Snape nicht genau benennen konnte. Ein Seufzen, oder Summen, oder vielleicht auch Schnurren.

"Also, was ist sonst noch passiert dieses Jahr? Wie geht es Remus?"

"Deinem Werwolf geht es gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Leistet gute Arbeit für den Orden. Und ich glaube, er hat vielleicht etwas mit deiner Cousine. Die mit dem seltsamen Namen und der noch seltsameren Frisur."

"Tonks."

"Ja."

Snape schloss die Augen und hörte für einen Moment nur Sirius' gleichmäßigen Atemzügen zu, ehe er sie wieder öffnete und Sirius ansah.

"Der junge Mr. Malfoy ist ein Todesser, aber ich hoffe immer noch, dass er noch nicht ganz verloren ist."

"Wie kommt das?"

"Sein Auftrag lautete Albus zu töten, aber…"

"…aber er konnte nicht, und da hast du es gemacht", beendete Sirius den Satz für Snape.

"Ja. Aber nur, weil ich vorher den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet habe."

"Du hast-" Sirius hielt im Satz inne, strecke die Beine von sich und dreht sich ein wenig auf die Seite. An Snape geschmiegt sprach er schließlich weiter:

"Hmm, das ist mir jetzt alles zu kompliziert. Auch wenn es Harry und Remus und dir nur 'den Umständen entsprechend' geht, ihr seid alle drei am Leben und das ist im Moment alles, was ich wissen will."

Sirius hatte Recht, dachte Snape. Schlimmer als jetzt konnte es ohnehin nicht mehr werden. Und selbst wenn, so hatte er wenigstens die Gewissheit, dass es später, wenn alles vorbei war, immer noch diesen Ort hier geben würde.

Den endlosen, dunklen Korridor, das weiße, runde, fensterlose Zimmer mit einer unsichtbaren Tür zu dem Garten, der plötzlich da war, und Sirius, der hier auf ihn warten würde. Oder er würde auf Sirius warten. Oder wie auch immer.

Früher oder später würde alles vorbei sein. Der Krieg, sein Doppelleben, die Terrorherrschaft des Lord Voldemort, alle Schmerzen und Qualen und jedes Martyrium und dann würde er hierher zurück kommen und alles würde gut sein.

"Was glaubst du, wie viel Zeit uns dieses Mal bleibt?"

Sirius' Stimme holte Snape aus seinen Gedanken zurück und er atmete tief ein, ehe er antwortete.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius. Vielleicht ein paar Stunden, vielleicht ein paar Wochen."

"Und dann?"

"Dann bist du wieder tot, und ich bin wieder ein Verräter, Mörder, Todesser, -"

"Schleimiger Bastard", unterbrach Sirius ihn.

Snape lachte kaum hörbar.

"Sei froh, dass du schon tot bist, Black."

Sirius stimmte in Snapes leises Lachen ein, bis sie schließlich wieder beide schwiegen und die weiße Wand vor sich ansahen, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.

Snape erlaubte sich, wieder die Augen zu schließen und eine Weile einfach nur Sirius' Nähe zu genießen, seine Wärme, seine Berührungen, seinen ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atem.

"Gib mir deine Hand."

Snape konzentrierte sich noch einen winzigen Moment einfach weiter auf das, was er fühlte, eher er die Augen wieder öffnete und Sirius skeptisch ansah.

"Was?"

"Ich sagte: Gib mir deine Hand", wiederholte Sirius und streckte ihm seine eigene entgegen.

"Komm schon, es ist doch nicht das erste Mal. Wieso musst du immer so ein Drama daraus machen?"

Snape sah Sirius weiter an, seine Hand blieb wo sie war.

"Wenn es sein muss", sagte er schließlich, streckte seinen Arm aus und legte seine Hand in Sirius'.

"Na also, es geht doch."

In Sirius' Grinsen lag eine Spur Belustigung und Triumph, aber Snape achtete nicht darauf. Streitereien und sarkastische Kommentare konnten warten.

Sirius lehnte seinen Kopf wieder gegen Snapes Schulter, Snape lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Sirius', und so saßen sie eine Weile dar, die Hände ineinander gelegt, schweigend, verloren in diesem Augenblick von dem sie beide wussten, dass er nicht ewig dauern konnte und so schnell nicht wieder kommen würde. Erneut war es Sirius, der schließlich die Stille brach.

"Ich hoffe, ich kann dabei sein, wenn Harry Voldemort erledigt. Ich hoffe es gibt einen Weg."

Snape sagte nichts. Er hatte mittlerweile gelernt, dass Hoffen und Glauben keine Art waren, auf die man einen Krieg gewinnen konnte. Oder jemanden von den Toten zurück brachte.

"Aber selbst wenn nicht", fuhr Sirius fort, "wenigstens wird es dann endgültig vorbei sein. Und egal, ob hier oder in der anderen Welt, egal, wer am Ende zu wem kommen wird, wenigstens sind wir dann zusammen."

"Ganz sicher", sagte Snape nur. "Und dann kannst du mir den Garten zeigen."

Aber auch, wenn er es unausgesprochen ließ, auch wenn er es immer noch nicht sagen konnte, so wusste er eines sicher: Egal, was auch immer passieren würde, egal was noch vor ihm lag, die Gewissheit, dass er am Ende aller Dinge bei Sirius sein würde, hier oder anderswo, war das einzige, das ihm helfen würde, das nächste Jahr zu überstehen.

"Und dann haben wir mehr als vielleicht ein paar Stunden oder ein paar Wochen?" fragte Sirius.

"Dann haben wir eine Ewigkeit."

"Hmm", machte Sirius, und es hörte sich zufrieden an. "Ewigkeit klingt gut."


End file.
